


Collusion

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion regarded the young woman seated on cushions across the low table from him, munching on some of the offered olives while she considered his proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collusion

Tyrion regarded the young woman seated on cushions across the low table from him, munching on some of the offered olives while she considered his proposal. After a moment, she spoke.

"I am just a young girl and know little of-"

"Please," he interrupted, snorting through what was left of his nose. "And I am just a simple dwarf, good for nothing but frolics and jests for the amusement of others. Hardly, your majesty."

He leaned forward. "So come on then. How about we show the Seven Kingdoms just what a simple girl and a simple dwarf can achieve together?"


End file.
